Augmented reality (AR) relates to providing an augmented real-world environment where the perception of a real-world environment (or data representing a real-world environment) is augmented or modified with computer-generated virtual data. For example, data representing a real-world environment may be captured in real-time using sensory input devices such as a camera or microphone and augmented with computer-generated virtual data including virtual images and virtual sounds. The virtual data may also include information related to the real-world environment such as a text description associated with a real-world object in the real-world environment. An AR implementation may be used to enhance numerous applications including video game, mapping, navigation, and mobile device applications.
A near-eye display such as a head mounted display (HMD) may be worn by a user to view the mixed imagery of virtual and real objects. A near-eye display uses a combination of optics and stereopsis to focus virtual imagery in the user's field of view.
Accessing system menus in an augmented-reality environment in a hands-free way is non-trivial. Voice has the disadvantage of feeling unnatural, creating awkward social situations where people are speaking commands in public, and with current technology does not always correctly interpret the command on the first try. Mouse and glove-type controllers have the disadvantage of requiring extra hardware and cannot be easily used while one's hands are occupied (e.g. carrying things, eating. etc.).